youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Elizabeth
Appearance In terms of looks, Mary has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her late teens with dark brown hair possessing white streaks. She initially wore it short to her shoulders though she later grew it long as it now extends all the way down to her mid-back with cheek-length side-locks and front fringes. Her facial features are considered to be beautiful and charming with forest green eyes, shell pink lips along with fair skin. She is above-average height for a woman as she stands at 5'11" yet is still shorter when compared to many males such as ****. As a whole, she is rather curvy, from her modestly size chest to her narrow waist and wide ample hips that leads to well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Despite this, Mary's figure has an athletically slender and well-toned musculature which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack against a toned stomach that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. She also often speaks in a bubbly, southern tone. Uniform Her uniform is somewhat simple in nature and appears more casual when compared to those of other superheroes. The top half consists of a sleeveless that reveals her midriff and dark green fingerless gloves. She sometimes wears a midriff-bearing jacket. Her lower half is dressed in a similar fashion with dark green pants held up by a studded with a chain and boots. D8kfm88-753af5e9-3e93-453d-a69e-cb5af88ea22b.jpg Rogue by lims kraghma-d8wcoxe.png Rogue.(X-Men).full.2147377.jpg Personality Mary typically comes off as a caring and sweet girl who cares for everyone especially children. She is considered to have a great sense of humor which she often displays even in the direst of situations though this tends to annoy and/or upset those around her as they generally believe that she isn't taking the situations serious when in reality, she does this as a way to help keep herself calm. While she is generally a nice person, she is also rather short tempered as she isn't afraid to insult, yell, argue or even threaten people whenever they manage to annoy and/or anger her. She also isn't afraid to get violent if needed though this is typically when someone threatens those she cares about or they are put in danger. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': In terms of strength, Mary is one of the physically strongest people alive; able to effortlessly lift about 50 tons, move large structures . While she has yet to demonstrate an upper-limit to her strength, it is capable of allowing her to exchange blows. *'Invulnerability': Mary's body is nearly indestructible which has allowed her to survive a multitude of events without injury. Bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials and high caliber bullets simply fall to the ground upon hitting her while artillery along with large explosions have no effect on her whatsoever. She is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures such as the coldness of space without any trouble though she still requires oxygen to survive. She can also withstand tremendous impact forces such as falling from massive heights and being repeatedly struck with superhuman force without injury. While Mary does still feel pain and can be harmed by greater strength, she has yet to suffer from permanent physical damage. *'Superhuman Speed': While Mary isn't as fast as speedsters, she is still able to run and move at tremendous speeds to fast for the human eye to see. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Similarly, Mary's speed extends to her reflexes. *'Superhuman Stamina': Mary's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility': Mary's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Flight': Mary can fly, glide and fly through the air without any outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at extraordinary speeds which allows her to propel herself beyond Earth's atmosphere and through the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. She can also maneuver with great precision as she was able to dodge blasts from several ships. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours and once flew at hypersonic speeds when she pushed herself, so it is likely she can go much faster. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Weaknesses Equipment Quotes Trivia *She is based off Rogue from X-Men. *She has a habit of calling people 'sugar' Category:Female